Mystery Diagnosis
by dollydean
Summary: Meredith Grey had been feeling horrible all day, before her shift she had drank practically an entire bottle of pepto, and she still felt like she wanted to curl up and die. She had thrown up once already, and was trying to hold everything together as they did their rounds. ' dating two guys must just be too stressful for me.' She thought, but holy cow her body was reacting to stre


**A/N My first ****greys fanfic, be kind! I really need your help with what the outcome should be, so review with suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do actually own greys anatomy! On DVD! So I don't actually own the characters or plots or anything...**

Meredith Grey had been feeling horrible all day, before her shift she had drank practically an entire bottle of pepto, and she still felt like she wanted to curl up and die. She had thrown up once already, and was trying to hold everything together as they did their rounds. ' dating two guys must just be too stressful for me.' She thought, but holy cow her body was reacting to stress the same way lithium reacts to fire. Her stomach had swollen to be gigantic and she had no clue why, she had made a mental note last week to see a practicioner but kept forgetting, After visiting the mr. Sullivan she sat down on the armrest of a chair, bent over and tried to calm her body down.

Nope. She puked, and she would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for the giant explosion in the next room. All of the surrounding hospital staff ran straight past, not noticing her vomit. 'Thank god' she exhaled. Later at the nurses station, her and Cristina were standing side by side. Meredith had her hands I the desk and was looking at the floor. The room didn't seem so spiny when she was starting at the floor. Christina was blabbing about the Addison, Derek, mark, love triangle, but Meredith was just trying to keep her body from exploding. 'Oh god here it comes' she grabbed her hair and ran to the nearest trash can. Everyone starred at her, and in the silence Christina yelled "holy crap are you pregnant?"

Mer looked up, all eyes were on her. Derek thankfully came running down the stairs, but she heard Addison say "an adulterous love child." To which Derek replied "goes along with an adulterous sociopath."Mer was thankful that Derek stood up for her, but she did feel bad for Addison. Putting herself in Addison's shoes, she would hate her too.

Sitting on an empty bed, she was in so much pain all she could do was moan. "What if it's mcbaby!" She was teasing, but Meredith wasn't in the mood. "I'm not pregnant Christina." She said flatly and rolled over. Brushing this off, Christina argued "I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant." Meredith rolled her eyes, and Bailey walked in. "Well?" Asked Christina impatiently. "You are not pregnant, but we need to find out what's wrong with you, so you are being admitted." Bailey looked at Meredith, who was obviously embarrassed, and in pain. "Drugs." She moaned. "Lots and lots of them please." She pointed at her veins on her arm.

At lunch, all the interns were in her room with their lunches. Izzy was on the end of Meredith's bed, prying to see if there was going to be a mcbaby. "So, is it Derek's..?" She asked slowly. Meredith looked at izzy for a long time, and then grabbed her hand. With the most sincere look on her face she said "izzy, you are a good friend." She patted her hand, leaned back and mumbled the words to the nursery rhyme 'ring around the Rosie'. Alex Karev looked at izzy and they both burst into laughter. Christina soon joined, and they were all in hysterics. "She's so fried!" Christina got out between gasps for air. Just then dr. Bailey and Addison Shepard walked in.

"Out." Bailey pointed to the interns. Izzy, Alex and Christina grabbed the remainder of their lunches and sulked out of the room. "You rang." Addison said sarcastically with a noticeable eye roll. "I did?" Meredith asked. "Oh yeah." She slapped her hand to her face. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. "You cirtainly are." She said monotoned and opened up her husbands mistresses chart. "But not pregnant!" She raised her eyebrows and glanced at the glossy eyed Meredith Grey. Her supposed arch enemy looked like an 8 year old, she was smiling, and looking very helpless in the hospital bed. "Than whaddya call this?" Meredith pulled her hospital gown up exposing her stomach. Addison looked confused, but noticed that her belly was noticeably swollen. Addison double checked the chart, 'ok she is not pregnant" but Meredith greys stomach looked to be about 16 weeks pregnant. "Oh my god." Was all Addison could say.

Meredith said "it is not easy to hide, let me tell you that!" And she pointed at Addison, who looked baffled.

"Meredith," she paused "what's going on?" Meredith looked back "you tell me baby lady! All the tests said negative, but something is definitely growing in there!" Addison had no clue where to start. Meredith grey looked 16 weeks pregnant, but all tests were negative, and her hormone levels were at a normal level. "Ok Meredith, do you have any ideas?" Addison was praying for her to say something like 'it's an ovarian cyst' or 'probably a bowel blockage' but she had a feeling that if Meredith knew what was happening to her, she would have stopped it. Meredith grabbed Addison's hand. She mumbled something about her television, and placed Addison's hand on the swelling. Meredith looked up at Addison who's face fell with shock. Meredith grey's stomach was moving, like there was a baby inside of it. "Oh!" Surprised, she snatched her hand back.

Meredith looked up at her "be my little baby!" She sang almost inaudibly.

Addison said to herself "ok, one thing at a time, first is the ultrasound" she knew what a baby felt like inside of a woman's uterus, and that did not feel like a baby. Meredith said "yes ma'am!" And saluted her. Addison, who was now disoriented and confused, walked out of the room and almost ran into Derek Shepard. "Hello." He said cheerfully. "Um," Addison was trying to figure out how to ask for his opinion. "If u can tell me what is wrong with her, you win the best doctor prize." She continued walking, but turned back for a second "I am getting ultrasound equipment!"

Derek's face fell. 'Please Meredith do not be pregnant' he knew that she couldn't handle that stress right now. He knew that she didn't want a baby right now. But he hoped that it wasn't that McVets baby. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. What he saw shocked him. "Meredith!" He gasped. She looked over and smiled "Derek!" She yelled mimicking his tone. Derek had seen Meredith every day for the past month, and not once had he seen her naked. They had not been having sex. But a good boyfriend would notice if his girlfriend was pregnant! When he walked in Meredith had her hospital gown pulled up and it exposed a pregnant looking belly, she had been drawing circles on it with her finger. "Feel!" She called and reached out her hands beckoning him to come closer. He obeyed, but never took his eyes off of her bump. Her hands grabbed his and pressed them down on her stomach. It was moving, he thought sadly. That ruled out the possibility of a tumour or cyst. He took his eyes off of her belly and looked into her eyes. "What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"Everyone keeps asking me!" She complained "I'm just an intern I don't know!" She whined. Derek fought the urge to laugh at her childish tone. But he grabbed her hands (which had been drawing circles on her stomach) and held them in his.

"Meredith, how long has your stomach looked like this?" He knew she wasn't pregnant because he had seen her lab results when they first arrived. She rolled her eyes and said "time isn't even real" but then looked at the one of her boyfriends that was with her. "It's been growing and growing and growing since January!" She looked stressed now. Derek did the math in his head, it was now the end of August, and he recognized that her stomach was growing two times slower than a fetus. "Is it a baby?" He knew it wasn't, but he wanted to see what she thought. "It moves like one! And it eats like one!" Derek was curious so he asked her to elaborate on what she had eaten.

"Yesterday I had a large pizza, 2 milkshakes, two coffees, a few sandwiches, a box of Oreos and a half an apple pie." She nodded as she said each item, and after a pause she added "and two double Big Mac combos for breakfast." She went back to feeling her stomach move.

Derek thought about this, Meredith had eaten that much ever since they had met, he figured she worked out a lot and had a fast metabolism, but it was after he heard her list the food like that, he realized how unlikely that was. Intreagued, he put his hand back on Meredith's bump and felt the movement. To ease her stress he joked "I feel one of the Big Macs over here!" She laughed just as Addison Shepard came into the room pulling an ultrasound machine behind her. Seeing Derek with his hand tenderly on Meredith greys baby bump made her feel a twang of jealousy, which went away when she saw Meredith's lost expression. Derek stoop up and motioned to Meredith "what did you eat yesterday?" He asked, wanting his ex wife to hear the atrocity of Meredith greys diet. Meredith rolled her eyes, sighed, but then compliantly listed the food. Addison's mouth literally hung open. All she could think was how Meredith could pack away all that good and only weigh approximately 105 pounds. She and Derek exchanged looks. "She's put on weight?" Derek suggested.

"I'm right here!" she said defensively, "And this is a baby!" She yelled too loudly, but soon after realized what she had said and her facial expressions indicated she might be scolding herself.

"But all weight placed on her abdomen?" Addison ignored Meredith who was clearly too heavily medicated to even listen to. Derek nodded and Suggested the possibility of a phantom or hysterical pregnancy. The suggestion was shot down almost immediately because they could both feel movement in the bump. Addison felt bad looking at Meredith so vulnerable. It felt wrong for her to be watching her enemy sing and smile and talk about a baby that wasn't even there.


End file.
